As mobile communication technology advances, greater communication speed, and therefore reduced latency, are necessary to reach Quality of Service (QoS) benchmarks for network subscriber services. One such advanced technology has been coined New Radio (NR). New Radio can be operated from below 1 GHz to around 100 GHz and the carrier bandwidth can be located within a relatively large range, for instance, 10 MHz to 1 GHz. During standards discussions, it has been agreed that Long Term Evolution (LTE) uplink (UL) scheduling will serve as the baseline standard for UL scheduling in NR.
One important aspect in UL scheduling is the logical channel prioritization (LCP), which determines the order in which a transport block (TB) is filled with data. In situations where a time-frequency resource grant is not large enough to accommodate all data to be transmitted, the priority of the different Media Access Control (MAC) control elements (CEs) and different logical channels (LCH) determines which data will be selected for earliest transmission.
In LTE, the logical channel priority configuration is static and prioritizes control signaling over data transmission. As data throughput requirements increase and data latency requirements decrease, however, prioritizing control signaling over data payload can have a detrimental effect on the latency and throughput of the system.
Therefore, improved techniques are needed for configuring priority between logical channels that allow, in certain instances, data transmissions to be prioritized over control signaling.